


Fifty for 50

by TAZ34 (AveryRogers83)



Series: Fifty for 50 [3]
Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings RPF, lotr - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 00:27:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16336268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AveryRogers83/pseuds/TAZ34
Summary: Title: Fifty for 50: 3/50Author: taz34Pairing: ViggoBeanPrompt: RiverRating: Varies from PG to NC-17Disclaimer: All of this is totally made up, not one word of this is true, just a figment of my imagination.Beta: The Original Namarie and humble_chroySummary: Drabble series for the viggos_50challenge to celebrate Viggo's 50th Birthday.





	Fifty for 50

The first signs of dawn had barely broken over the horizon casting just enough light so that I could see my way around. I had always been an early riser, never one to waste a minute of the day, spending any possible moment I could to sleep under the stars so that I might be woken by nature’s beauty. 

And now since I’ve been back to this beautiful country the old habits of standing by the river’s edge allowing the soothing trickling sounds wash away the harshness of the previous day. I close my eyes and a picture is painted of a time long since passed of when I stood in a spot very much like this with a new friend; a friend whom would later become my lover till we were forced to part.


End file.
